


Time is in My Hands Now

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome, Time Freeze, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry came across a time freezing spell and uses it to get off.





	Time is in My Hands Now

Over winter break, while the majority of students had gone home for the holidays, Harry Potter found himself learning a new spell. A spell that could freeze time. This spell still allowed the castor to manipulate the objects/persons/creatures that were frozen. From his studies he learned there were still consequences, but they won’t happen until time starts up again. For example, he froze time and tipped a vase on its side. Unfreezing time, the vase fell and shattered on the floor. Another time he froze time while a student was mid sneeze. He went over to the student and changed their facial expression to one with eyes that were open. That student had sore eye muscles for a while. But, Harry learned that sneezing with eyes open didn’t mean your eyes would pop out. 

Harry also learned that if you freeze something mid air, it’ll stay in mid air. Along with that the victims have no memory of being frozen or what happened during that period of frozen time. He learned that by tossing a cup up, freezing time, moved a student underneath it, unfroze time, and watched it fall on their head. 

 

—

It was spring and students were in class. Harry was bored and horny as any teenager would be. So, all the time.   
He twirled his wand in his hand, muttering his favorite spell. 

The classroom fell silent, the teacher frozen at the chalk bored, mid sentence.   
The students frozen in their seats. 

Harry glanced around the room to make sure it worked, and to remember how things were just In case he needed to put things back. 

While his eyes scanned the room they landed on the busty Lavender Brown. Her never wore a sweater over her shirt, so everyone could see the buttons straining to hold the shirt together. 

Harry reached down to adjust his ever growing erection. He walked over to Lavender, she was dutifully taking notes. 

He waved his hand in front of her face, no reaction.   
Good.   
He gently turned her in her seat so she faced him, he put her quill down on the desk and placed her arms and hands at her side.

Harry loved that he could touch things and manipulate them while they were frozen in time. It was pretty cool. And, it came in handy in times like this. 

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing a light purple bra. 

“How pretty.” 

He slide her shirt off and unsnapped the bra, sliding that off too. 

For such large tits, they still held their shape as if they were in the bra. 

Harry spread her legs so he could get closer. With her sitting his bulge was right in her face. He unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock and it fall onto her unblinking face. He moved the head around, smearing pre-cum on her face. 

He gently opened her mouth, sliding his cock in.   
Her mouth was still warm and wet.   
His thrusts were slow and deep, he reveled in the feeling. Too bad she couldn’t suck on his dick. He had heard she was pretty good at it. 

At the thought of Lavender Brown actually sucking his cock, he thrusted faster. His balls slapping her chip. 

The rest of her didn’t move, since she was frozen. 

He could feel his balls tighten.

Harry contemplated where he should cum. 

Her mouth?

Her face?

On her big breasts?

He could feel the head of his dick hit the back of her throat. His hands were on her head, messing up her hair. Her nose buried in his pubic hair. 

He pulled out, his dick shiny with saliva, he started to jerk off to the sight of Lavender Brown, topless, mouth wide open, hair a mess. 

His eyes looked to the large breasts, his hand moving faster.

He came, long hot strands of cum landed on her tits. 

The cum dripped along the curve of her boobs. Going between them and pooling in the cleavage.

Harry smirked, she was even prettier now. 

He was careful when he put her bra and shirt back on her. He turned her back to face the front. And hurried back to his seat before he unfroze time.

Lavender Brown suddenly jumped out of her seat, her hands going straight to her chest as if to brush something off. But the sticky mess Harry left started to seep through the white button up. 

She let out a few hard coughs, and gasps for air. Then ran from the room to the Girl’s bathroom. 

—

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Harry decided he wanted to pay his friends, Ron and Hermione, a visit during their Couple Time. 

He knew they liked to spend a few hours of alone time together. 

To fuck. 

And he wanted in. 

He walked upstairs to the boys dorm, he muttered the time freezing spell, and walked inside. 

He closed the door behind himself, and walked over to Ron’s bed. He drew back the curtain, and found Ron and Hermione naked as the day they were born.

Ron was on his back, thrusting up into Hermione, his hands on her hip. Hermione, riding his cock like a bitch in heat, her hands on his chest, her hair even crazier than usual. 

He looked them both over. They were both very attractive in his eyes. Ron tall and lean, and from sneaky glimpses in the locker room, his cock was the same.   
Hermione was slender, her tits were a decent handful, but her arse. Her arse was great. So round and bubbly. Jiggled with every step she took. 

Harry had made it a habit to always be a step behind her when they all walked together. 

Harry quickly undressed and stroked himself hard. 

He climbed on the bed behind Hermione and between Ron’s legs. He gently pushed Hermione forward so she was bent at the hips, laying on Ron’s chest.   
He looked down, seeing Ron’s cock halfway out of Hermione’s pussy. Ron’s cock and Hermione’s pussy shone with her juices.   
Harry quickly waved his wand and cleaned out Hermione’s rear. He was gonna fuck her fat ass. 

He leaned down so his face was right in front of the area where they became one. He slowly licked a long hot stripe along Ron’s dick, up Hermione’s pussy lips, to her asshole. He moaned, they tasted so good. 

 

He reached over to the lube that conveniently laid next to them, he covered his fingers and graciously poured some onto her ass. He watched it drip down between her ass cheeks, over her hole. 

He slide a finger into her ass. 

It was so fucking tight. 

Did Ron never fuck her in the ass?? 

Harry smiled, guess he’ll have to do the honors.

He pumped his finger in and out, then added a second. Then a third. And finally a fourth for good measure. 

His cock throbbed, he couldn’t wait to fuck her. 

He pulled his lubed covered hand out, smacking her ass, grabbing it. 

Harry wished that Hermione would let him fuck her without the time freeze. He’d love to watch that fat ass bounce on his dick. 

Hell, he’d love it if they’d all fuck without the time freeze. He was sure Hermione would love the feeling of being double penetrated by her best friends. 

He positioned his dick at her entrance. And pushed. He watched his dick disappear into her tight heat. He groaned, this was great. He paused once he was all the way in. If he moved now, he would for sure cum. 

He gripped her ass, looking down at them both. He had froze them mid fuck, so their faces showed signs of complete pleasure. Their eyes closed, mouths open, a blush on both their faces. Such a wonderful sight. 

He started to go faster, the smacking sound carried in the dorm. Harry’s groans and moans were loud. 

He felt his balls tense up. He thrusted harder and faster. Spilling his seed deep in her ass. 

He pulled out and admired her now gapping filled ass hole. He cleaned himself up, got dressed and walked out of the door. But he stayed by the door before unfreezing time.

He heard Ron shout his climax, and Hermione scream. 

There was a moment of silence. Until Ron asked, “Hermione, why is your ass gapping like that?”

 

“Hnnnn” was her only response.   
—

Later that night he snuck into the girls bathroom. 

It was brightly lit, shower stalls lined the wall, and in the far right, there was a huge bathing pool. 

And bathing on her lonesome, was no other than Ginny Weasley. 

She stood in the bathing pool near the edge. The steam covering what would be a beautiful view. 

He whispered his spell, and carefully made his way to her. He stood at the edge of the pool and stripped down completely. 

He looked her up and down. Admiring her lean figure. The small slope of her breasts and the curve of her ass. 

He reached out and smacked her ass. He stepped into the pool behind her. His hands groped her ass then made their way to her breasts. Giving them a loving squeeze. His thick length resting on her ass. He shifted her legs apart slightly, sliding his cock between them. He turned her head towards him. He gently kissed her time frozen lips.

He causally thrusted between her thighs, his hands massaging her breasts, flicking and pinching her nipples. His mouth on her’s. His tongue licking her lips, her jaw, her neck. She was delicious. He opened her mouth and shoved his tongue in. 

He came, cum falling into the bath water.

He pulled his dick out from between her thighs, wiping the head on her leg. 

He walked to her front, maneuvering her to lay on the tile floor. Her legs spread in the air. He did get a towel and placed it under her. 

He placed her hands behind her legs so she could hold them back herself, not that she needed to while frozen. 

He kneeled in the water before her. His face right in front of her cunt. 

He took his time admiring it. His fingers gently pulled apart the lips, rubbed the clit, and at times, sliding a finger inside. 

He closed in and started ravishing her pussy with his tongue. Licking and nipping at her clit. Making slurping noises. 

He was sure he’d have to hold her down if she wasn’t frozen. She was always sensitive down there. 

He usually fucks Ginny outside a time freeze. But she rarely lets him eat her out. Or finger her. Just too sensitive she says. She usually prefers his cock grinding on her wet pussy or nipple play. 

She doesn’t know about his time freeze spell, however, it doesn’t stop him from using it. This is how he gets his pussy craving satisfied. 

 

He continued to tongue fuck her while his thumb rubbed her clit. 

He backed up, taking a deep breath. 

He switched, licking the fuck out of her clit and fingering fucking her pussy. His saliva lubing things up. He worked his way up to three fingers. 

He thought about fisting her, but, he wanted to fuck his girl at least once today. 

He muttered a cushion spell for his knees, his cock back to full hardness. He rubbed off some saliva onto his dick. Before sliding it home. 

He thrusted hard and fast. Hitting home every time. If Ginny was unfrozen, she’d be screaming. 

His balls splashed in the water with every thrust. Sometimes he’d pause, balls deep, and just grind. He wanted to be so deep inside her that she felt him in her throat. 

He pulled out, Cumming on her stomach, her legs, and the outside of her pussy. 

He smirked, maneuvering her again, so she was on his lap, legs still spread wide. But this time he held them back. 

He whispered the spell cancellation words. 

Ginny snapped back to life with a howl. She shook with a massive orgasm. Her pussy squirting a long distance into the bath. It last a long while too. Never ending waterfall of her pussy juices. It mixed with his cum in the bath. 

He quickly said the time freezing spell once she was finished squirting. 

He stood her back up as she was when he first came into the bathroom. And left. 

Unfreezing her once again, all he heard was a splash.


End file.
